bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Understanding: Cody Pepper
♣♠♣ ♣♠♣ My greatest moment at Bullworth Academy? How the heck should I know! I'm only back at this frickin' place because Mum made me. That, and because Crabblesnitch reinstated Zoe, he figured that the event that got me expelled must have been a misunderstanding to. But, Galloway had set us a assignment to write about our greatest moment at this damn school, and bribing him with alcohol didn't help me get out of it. Believe me I frickin' tried. I sat on the broken part of the wall, at the back of the Harrington House gardens. I was there for one of two reasons: one, I knew Anita wouldn't come here - since she started dating Norton she's been like a love sick puppy, and two glaring at any Preps I saw was better than staring at a empty page. Just lately, I've been in a real sentimental frickin' mood, I've been wearing a teal coloured ribbon around my thigh. I only put it there, because it looks frickin' stupid as a armband. I chose teal, because it annoys me, and I don't have Gary to argue with. That has been driving me crazy, no outlet, to offload built up annoyance. I tapped my pencil on the notebook, trying to think of something to write about. The first thing that came to mind, was that one time I snuck out of the dorms after curfew, and met up with Gary, we TPed the gym. I smirked at the thought, but I couldn't write about it, because I'd probably get detention again for it. I have detention that often, that Crabblesnitch has set up a punishment just for me. A insult jar. Instead of putting money in it, I have to write down one thing that I like about the person I insulted on a piece of paper, then put it in the jar. It's a frickin' pain in the ass, even more so when Derby followed me around all day, and tried to piss me off. So, the jar got filled up with nice things written about him. I just had to get him back for that, once the punishment was over. "What to frickin' write?" I muttered, outloud. "Talking to yourself? A cosy stay in Happy Volts could cure that." I rolled my eyes, when I looked up, and saw who'd spoken: Derby. "Get lost, Harrington. My frickin' punishment ended an hour ago, you arrogant dumbass," I snapped. "Such a pity..." Derby replied, finishing with a sigh. He turned to walk away. Then, I realised that he was graduating in a month, and I'd never have to see his smug arrogant face again, if I didn't want to. "Oi, Dumbass!" I called after Derby. He turned around, and shot me a look of total boredom. That always made me want to punch him in the face. "Do you ever think about that thing, that we don't ever speak about?" I asked, thinking of the summer we dated, three years ago. Derby let out a arrogant laugh. "Getting sentimental?" he said, with a cocky smirk. "Oh, shut up!" I snapped, then rolling my eyes. "From time to time, after one of your attention seeking episodes, that you call pranks" he replied. He climbed up onto the wall, sitting near my feet. I gave him a quick kick in the leg, out of reflex. He didn't acknowledge it. I glanced at my notebook, trying to think of what to write. "You are such a jerkass, you know that?" I replied, slightly glancing up from my page. "I'm aware of it," Derby said, like he was trying to make a joke about it. He glanced at my notebook, and saw what I'd written already. "Ah, stuck on Galloway's assignment," he added, sounding more like a statement of fact, rather than a question. "No shit, Sherlock," I replied, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes again. I remained quiet for a few minutes, glaring at him. After a couple of minutes, it turned into a staring contest. I even heard some of the other trust fund dumbasses making bets on who would win, naturally they was all backing Derby. Surprisingly, Bif betting that I would win, since he thought I had a spiteful streak. I would have frickin' won to, if Pinky hadn't distracted me. "Your bimbo friend is looking for you," Pinky called over to me, with her shrill annoying voice. I rolled my eyes, at the thought of Anita looking for me. At that frickin' moment, I lost. Frickin' jerkass. I stood up on the wall, and jumped off the otherside. I walked through the tiny little bit of land inbetween that wall, and broken part of the wall on the other side. There's so many damn broken walls in this place, you'd think they'd at least try and fix them. I walked around the fields behind the library and Harrington House, trying to think of one thing to write about. I didn't want to be cliche and write about when me and Anita met, because I'm sure that "I met my life long bestfriend" essays will be handed in by nearly everyone. "Hey, Cody." Again, it was Derby. I swear, I might just have to kick his ass just to get rid of him. I slowly turned around, and glared at him, I curtly snapped, "What?" at him. "What I was trying to say earlier, was.. you could write about falling in love," he said, as he looked at the ribbon around my thigh. Then he gave me a look, that implied that he knew something I didn't. "That's what I did last year." "Are you checking out my legs?!" I yelled at him. I chased him around the field, determined to catch him, and kick his ass, for being such a presumptuous asshole. Truth betold, I actually enjoyed it, I think he did to, because we both started laughing, when I nearly caught him. My desire to kick his ass became less and less, I don't know why. When the sun was just starting to set, Derby climbed up a tree, I dropped my notebook and pencil on the grass, and climbed up after him. I sat on a branch that was one higher than the one he was sat on, just because I could. "You know, the old Cody wouldn't have done this," Derby said, matter of factly. "Well, the old Cody was a priss," I said, flatly. "For once, I'll have to agree with you. I prefer this side of you," Derby replied. Typical, when I haven't got my phone, to record him. "I actually prefer..." I paused, like I was thinking of something. "Nah, you're still a arrogant dumbass." I laughed, he actually laughed to. We both remained quiet for a couple of minutes, while we watched the setting sun. "I graduate in a month.." Derby said, so quietly, it was almost a whisper. "Damn, who am I going to fight with now?" I said, in a half jokey way. I was partly serious, because even though I was happy that he was graduating, I now realised that I'd have no one to insult and prank. Well, there was plenty of people, but none of them would insult and prank me back. We didn't really say anything after that, we just watched the sun set, climbed back down the tree, and went our separate ways. Derby going back to Harrington House, me collecting my notebook and pencil, and returning back to the girls dorms. I sat down at my desk, and started to write. Suddenly, I had a idea, something that would have sounded cliche to me a couple of hours ago. ♣♠♣ My Greatest Moment At Bullworth Academy By Cody Pepper How could I possibly chose just one, when there's been so many. It could be the day that I met my bestfriend. It could be the day that I got my first A grade in Art. It could have been the day that I met my first crush. Or even showed my enemies that I'm not as prissy as they thought I was. Bullworth Academy was always a enemy, that I always wanted to rebel against. Now, I realise that I don't have one greatest moment, I have many. I've made some friends, that I know will stay in my life forever. If I had wrote the essay two years ago, I probably wouldn't have done it, or I would have talked about my expulsion as the best moment ever, because I was free from this place. But now, I realise that it's because of this school, that I am who I am today. I'm a confident independent girl, that's not afraid to speak her mind. Even when I wasn't a student, it was still because of this school, that some good things happened to me. Even though we don't always agree, and sometimes he infuriates me so much, that I want to break every bone in his body, I still have someone to talk to that in some bizarre way understands me. So, my greatest moment wouldn't be just one, it'd be all of them. All the good ones, all the not so good ones, everything. If I could go back, and redo my time at this school, I wouldn't change a thing. Now, because of it, I know what's really important. It isn't about being the toughest kid, or the smartest, it's about preparing myself for life. ♣♠♣ In English class, when I read out my essay in front of the whole class, I didn't care about the mutters of the stupid little dumbasses that made snide comments, or laughed, I just carried on reading. The seniors was in our class to, I glanced at the back of the classroom, and saw Derby smirking at me. He was sat in the seat behind mine. I slightly smiled back, and then continued to read it out. When I was done, I looked at Mr Galloway. "Cody, I'm impressed. It's certainly different than the usual essays you write," Mr Galloway said. I returned to my seat, and sat down. Derby leaned forward, and whispered, "I wouldn't change a thing either." I smiled to myself. Yeah, I hated him, but we both had a understanding of each other. "You're not going soft on me, are you?" I whispered back. "Me? Never," he whispered, in a slight jokey way. "Me either," I whispered. ♣♠♣ This may be hard to believe, but when I walked past Derby in the hallway after lunch, I didn't punch him in the arm. Our rivalry had come to an end. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts